Happily Ever After
Happily Ever After is the 3rd episode of the fifth season and the 91st overall episode of Charmed. Summary An evil witch kills the Keeper of Fairy Tales and she uses the fairy tale problems to kill the sisters. That way, the fairy tales will be changed to evil. Phoebe is controlled by the glass slippers of Cinderella, Paige bites Snow White's poisoned apple and Piper and Grams fall prey to the wolf of Little Red Riding Hood. Cast 5x03Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 5x03Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 5x03Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 5x03Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 5x16Cole.JPG|Cole Turner 5x03Grams.JPG|Penny Halliwel the Keeper of the fairy tales..JPG|The Keeper of Fairy Tales Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror.JPG|The Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror The Keeper's Apprentice.JPG|The Keeper's Apprentice Adam Prinze.JPG|Adam Prinze 5x03Dwarfs.png|Dwarfs 5x03Assistant.png|Phoebe's Assistant (with Phoebe) Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Sean Patrick Flanery as Adam Prinze *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Natalija Nogulich as Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror *Danny Woodburn as Dwarf *Kay E. Kuter as Keeper of the Fairy Tales *Tinsley Grimes as Phoebe's Assistant *Charlie Shanian as Apprentice Co-Stars *Arturo Gil as Dwarf #1 *Clay Rivers as Dwarf #2 Uncredited *Carl Ciarfalio as The Woodsman Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Revive Someone from a Poisoned Slumber'' :Hear our call, :for those who fall, :Purge her to awaken, :from this toxic taken. Spells ''Mirror Curse'' After she was freed from the Magic Mirror, the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror killed the Keeper of the Fairy Tales. She then cast this spell, trapping the Keeper's Apprentice in the Mirror. The spell also fixed the broken Magic Mirror. :Freedoms lost must be unwitting, :Into the glass to do my bidding. Potions ''Evil Witch Vanquishing Potion Grams and Paige made a vanquishing potion for the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. After Piper freed herself and Grams from the wolf, she put on Little Red Riding Hood's cloak and used the book with fairy tales to travel to the Fairy Tales Fortress. She there threw the potion to the Wicked Witch, who melted. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror on her mirror. *'Catoptromancy:' Used by the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror to spy on the sisters, Grams and Leo. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Wicked Witch to bring fairy tales' characters to life. *'Summoning: Piper and Leo's baby (from the womb) summoned Grams. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Healing:' Piper and Leo's baby (from the womb) healed Piper's wound and Leo tried to heal Paige ''(failed). *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Woodsman and the wolf. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. *'Transformation:' Phoebe turned into Cinderella after putting on the Glass Slippers, Paige turned into Snow White after eating from the poisoned apple and Piper turned into Little Red Riding Hood after putting on the red cloak. *'Hypnosis:' The Wicked Witch used this power on Adam Prinze to control him. *'Sensing:' Leo felt Piper's pain (due to being her Whitelighter). *'Molecular Deceleration:' Cole slows down Adam and the pumpkin. *'Temporal Stasis:' Cole stops time before the pumpkin, thrown by Adam, hits the ground. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. After the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror was vanquished, the Woodsman's axe and Snowwhite's apple faded back to the Fortress. *'Sparkling:' After the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror was vanquished, Cinderella's pumpkin sparkled back to the Fortress. Piper sparkled back to the Manor with the Ruby Slippers from the Wizard of Oz, and later the Ruby Slippers and one of Cinderella's Glass Slippers sparkled back to the Fortress. 5x03P1.png|The Wicked Witch using Telekinesis on the Magic Mirror. 5x03P2.png|The Wicked Witch using her Mirror to spy on Piper. 5x03P3.png|The Wicked Witch using her Mirror to spy on Phoebe. 5x03P4.png|The Wicked Witch using her Mirror to spy on Paige. 5x03P5.png|The Wicked Witch conjuring the Woodsman from Snow White. 5x03P6.png|Piper's baby summons Grams from the womb. 5x03P7.png|Paige orbing to dodge the Woodsman's axe. 5x03P8.png|Piper's baby heals Piper from the womb. 5x03P9.png|The Woodsman being blown up by Piper. 5x03P10.png|The Wicked Witch spying on Piper, Paige, Grams and Leo. 5x03P11.png|The Wicked Witch smoking in. 5x03P12.png|The Wicked Witch smoking out. Phoebe transforming into Cinderella.jpg|Phoebe is transformed into Cinderella. 5x03P13.png|The Wicked Witch smoking in. 5x03P14.png|The Wicked Witch hypnotising Adam. 05x03 ShieldActive.jpg|A Force Field blocks Paige from entering the carriage. 5x03P16.png|The Wicked Witch spying on Piper. Paige takes a bite from the poison apple.jpg|Paige is transformed into Snow White. 5x03P17.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 5x03P18.png|Leo trying to heal Paige. 5x03P19.png|Leo feeling Piper's pain. 5x03P20.png|Leo orbing to Piper. 5x03P21.png|The carriage transforms into a pumpkin. 5x03P22.png|The Wicked Witch spying on Phoebe's Cinderella tale. 5x03P23.png|Cole slowing down Adam and the pumpkin. 5x03P24.png|Cole getting the pumpkin after freezing time. 5x03P25.png|Piper blowing up the wolf from the inside. 5x03P26.png|Cole fading in. 5x03P27.png|Piper transforms into Little Red Riding Hood after putting on the cloak. 5x03P28.png|The Woodsman's axe fading in. 5x03P29.png|The pumpkin sparkling in. 5x03P30.png|The Poisoned Apple fading in. 5x03P31.png|Piper sparkling in (using the Ruby Slippers from the Wizard of Oz). 5x03P32.png|The Ruby Slippers sparkling back. 5x03P33.png|Leo orbing out with Grams. 5x03P34.png|One of Cinderella's Glass Slippers sparkling out. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal - '''A magical pendant used for Scrying. Piper used it to scry for the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror. But thanks to the magic mirror, the witch knew what Piper was up to and lured her away from the house. She put some of her hair in Little Red Riding Hood's cloak and hid it in a forest. Piper thought she found the Wicked Witch, but it was the cloak instead. *'Fairy Tale artifacts - For all the fairy tales artifacts seen in this episode, see the Fairy Tales page. Notes and Trivia *Dorian Gregory doesn't appear in this episode. *All the main cast members get new title clips, except for Dorian Gregory, who keeps the same one used in Season 4. * The WB title for this is A Charmed Fairy Tale. * Grams mentions that Paige has her mother's eyes. Ironically, Gram's mother is Piper's past life. * Phoebe reconfirms that her favorite story is Cinderella. This was first mentioned in "The Three Faces of Phoebe". * Paige dies for the first time in this episode. This makes her the last sister to (temporarily) die. * This episode marks the first time Paige meets Grams. * Phoebe dreamed that Cole had made her Queen of the Underworld again. He will attempt this later in the season, though only after his demonic powers and her rejections hae turned evil evil again. *This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. *Sean Patrick Flanery and Alyssa Milano appeared together in the film The Diamond Hunters. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the common ending of Fairy Tales; "And they lived happily ever after". *The entire episode is based on well-known fairy tales, most prominently Snow White, Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood. *When the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror is vanquished by Piper, she starts melting and screams: "Oh no, I'm melting!". The Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz said exactly the same thing when she dies. Glitches * When Piper is reading the Fairy Tales book at the beginning, you can see the pages she's reading. Piper then stops reading for a while, however, once she continues reading, you can see that she's reading another page. Additionally, the things Piper reads from the Fairy Tales book aren't written in the book. In fact, they aren't the real fairy tales, but parodies of the stories. * When Piper and Paige talk in the attic at the beginning, Piper's position and the position of the book she's holding keep changing in between shots. * When the Keeper's apprentice is cleaning the glass slipper, he turns his head to the Keeper, however, in the next shot, he's looking at the slipper again. Also, when the Wicked Witch strangles the Keeper of fairy tales, there's blood dripping down where she grasps him around the neck. However, when she drops him, there's no blood either on the corpse or on her hands. * When Phoebe and Adam bump into each other and Phoebe spills the coffee, the stains on their clothes keep changing and disappearing in between shots. Also, when Phoebe drags Cole into her office, she smiles at Adam, but in the next shot, you can see that she's not smiling. * When Grams is asking Piper about the things she did, Piper's hair keeps changing position. * Once Phoebe starts walking out of the attic because of the Cinderella's slippers, when the shot changes, the positions of Piper, Phoebe and Penny change too. Additionally, Penny's position changes twice in the scene. * When the Wicked Witch tells Adam what she wants him to do, the position of her hand changes in between shots. * When Phoebe and Paige walk across the street, and when the horse-drawn carriage appears, their positions change in between shots. * When Grams, Piper, Paige and Leo are in the attic, and Grams says that she could help Paige with the protection potion, Paige's arms are crossed, however, in the next shot, her arms are not crossed anymore. Also, when Piper is scrying for the Wicked Witch, her hair keeps changing position. * When Phoebe arrives at the ball and stops walking, there is a close shot to her feet. However, her feet are closer to each other than they were in the previous shot. * When Grams is making the potion, her and Paige's positions keep changing in between shots. Additionally, when Grams asks Paige to hand her a potion vial, in one shot, Paige put the vial on the kitchen table, yet in the next one, Grams is holding it. * When Leo tells Phoebe about Paige being dead, Phoebe's hands change position in between shots. * When Phoebe "punches" Cole, if you look closely, you can see that she didn't really punch him. * When Cole stops the pumpkin from falling down and then picks it up, the position of the pumpkin changes. * When Penny, Piper, Leo, and later Cole are in the attic, the positions of Penny's hands and Piper's arms change in between shots. Also, when Penny hands Piper a vanquishing potion, Piper grabs it twice. * When Piper talks to the new Keeper, the positions of her hair changes in between shots. Also, when she hands him the red cloak, in one shot, she's using her right hand, yet in another shot, she's using the left one. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed_159_122_483lo.jpg Charmed_161_122_489lo.jpg 5x03-10.jpg 5x03-09.jpg 5x03-08.jpg 5x03-06.jpg 5x03-05.jpg 5x03-04.jpg 5x03-03.jpg 5x03-01.jpg 5x0301.jpg 5x0302.jpg 5x0303.jpg Screen Caps 5x03-1.png 5x03-2.png 5x03-3.png 5x03-4.png 5x03-5.png 5x03-6.png 5x03-7.png 5x03-8.png 5x03-9.png 5x03-10.png 5x03-11.png 5x03-12.png 5x03-13.png 5x03-14.png 5x03-15.png 5x03-16.png 5x03-17.png 5x03-18.png 5x03-19.png 5x03-20.png 5x03-21.png 5x03-22.png 5x03-23.png 5x03-24.png 5x03-25.png 5x03-26.png 5x03-27.png 5x03-28.png 5x03-29.png 5x03-30.png 5x03-31.png 5x03-32.png 5x03-33.png 5x03-34.png 5x03-35.png 5x03-36.png 5x03-37.png 5x03-38.png 5x03-39.png 5x03-40.png 5x03-41.png 5x03-42.png 5x03-43.png 5x03-44.png 5x03-45.png 5x03-46.png 5x03-47.png 5x03-48.png 5x03-49.png 5x03-50.png 5x03-51.png 5x03-52.png Quotes :Cole:' (to Adam, after Phoebe's turned into a pumpkin) Keep your hands off my Pumpkin! :'Cole:' (shimmering into the manor attic with the pumpkin) (gestures to pumpkin) Your sister. And, uh, I had nothing to do with this, I swear. :'Leo:' (threatening the wolf with an axe) Where's my wife?! Where's my wife?! :(The wolf leaps towards the story book and blows up. Piper and Grams fall to the ground)'' :Leo: Piper, are you okay? How did you... :Grams: She blew him up from the inside. Although it took her long enough. :Piper: Aw back off Grams. I just saved your ass. :Cole: Leo, he's evil! (referring to a possessed Adam) :Leo: Really? And what are you? :Grams: Did you cast a spell to ward off demonic parasites? Sweetheart, what did you do? :Leo: We built a nursery in our bedroom closet. : _____________________________________________ :Leo: Don't worry, she's being taken care of by the dwarfs. :[[Phoebe|'Phoebe']]:''' Dwarfs!? :Leo:' Well, they prefer little people now. :[[Phoebe|'Phoebe']]':' Snow white and the seven little people.. International Titles *'French:' Miroir, gentil miroir... ''(Mirror, Amiable Mirror...) *'Czech:' A pak žili šťastně (And They Lived Happily Ever After) *'Slovak:' A žili šťastne (Happily Ever After) *'Russian:' И жили они долго и счастливо… žili oni dolgo i sčastlivo… (And They Lived Happily Ever After...) *'Serbian:' Srećnije do kraja života (Happier For Life) *'Hungarian:' Tündérmese (Fairy Tale) *'Spanish (Spain):' {Y} vivieron felices ({And} They Lived Happily) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Y vivieron felices por siempre (And They Lived Happily For Always) *'Hebrew:' be-osher va-osher ad etzem ha-yom ha-ze (Happily Ever After) *'German:' Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind... (And They Lived Happily...) *'Italian:' E vissero felici e contenti (And They Lived Happily and Contented) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5